Village of the plants
by Jackboyd64
Summary: This story takes place in a town/village where all the plants live. Note this is garden warfare style so yeah. There are no zombies or crazy dave in this. You will see the story of pete and a few over little friends on how they find love. And over problems maybe? You guys can give ideas to where you want this to go.


(Hello people before i start this i want to say that the style of this will be like garden warfare so they can walk around some characters wear shades or hats and etc those said shades and hats will be items from the game. If they are wearing nothing or just default stuff. also they all live in a town with just them. No zombies or anything.. All the characters in this are pea shooter and sunflower Variations except for one chomp. This is mostly friendship and romance so no battle action is in this game. However i am making an other story on garden warfare about the zombies which is more based on the game. Now thats out the way lets start)

Pete is a happy go lucky peashooter who can get along with just about anyone.

he has had many friends over his life. He has a ton of confidence

And is willing to take a risk and face a challenge.

Pete looked into his crushes eyes his heart burning like a wild fire.

Pete:shelly i need to tell you something!

Shelly:what is it pete? Shelly Glazed at pete affectionately.

Pete:i. Pete paused to look at his love's oil black eyes

Pete:i love you.

Shelly:i love you too pete. She bend over to kiss him

He bend over to kiss her back.

They lips touched

Pete awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and to a dreadful sight

His lips were pressed against his own big brothers flare the fire pea. Flare wore a cool guy hat.

His brother flare was just as embarrassed they both had a dream of kissing there crush.

Flare pushed him off the bed. Flare:PETE WHAT THE FUCK! WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME?

Pete:well. Pete felt the embarrassment

Flare:are you going gay now? Flare teased

Pete:NO! Flare:well then what was it then?

Pete was too embarrassed to tell his older sibling what it was but he knew that he had to or he'd gay for the rest of his life...well in flares eyes.

Pete:it was shelly ok.

Flare chuckled flare:oh her again. He grinned smugly

Pete:yea atleast my crush is single non like yours. Pete felt confident with his cocky comeback

Flare felt very hurt at what he'd just heard everyone thought he was as tuff as nails but he is actually quite sensitive. Flare felt like crying he shook this feeling and fought back.

Flare:oh shut up brother you don't know how many boys she has rejected right you will be no different.

Pete frowned at this he knew his brother was right although he was trying to be a prick

Pete:whatever flare i have a better chance than you.

He stormed out the room to get something for breakfast.

When he got down stairs to the kitchen he saw his good old friend charlie the chomper. Charlie was laid on the kitchen floor sleeping.

Pete:err charlie? Pete pated his friend on the head with his hand (his pea pod is like his arm)

Charlie woke up

Pete:charlie what are you doing here?

Charlie:well well i got hungry and well i.

Pete:i get it. Pete said grabbing a packet of plant food and a bowl from the cupboard got a knife from the draw and cut the packet open pouring the food into the bowl and placed down in front of charlie. Pete did the same for himself Pete:well dig in.

Charlie:thanks pete. He ate all of the food in the bowl

Once pete finished his food he picked up his and Charlie's bowl and threw them in the sink and starting cleaning

Charlie:like i said before thanks for the food. Charlie cheered as he let himself out

Pete bid him farewell

Moments later he heard a knock at the door he assumed it was charlie again opening the door saying

Pete:charlie you cant have any more. Pete opened his eyes to see it was not charlie but his best friend sally the sunflower

Sally:oh charlie has been round again as he? Sally smiled

Pete:yeah like always scavenging for food. Reply's almost immediately

Pete had knew sally for much longer than charlie then knew each other very well.

Sally:is your brother home?

Pete:unfortunately. Sally and pete shared at frown at this statement

Sally:could i come in?

Pete:sure.

Soon as they arrived at the living room flare was laid sprawled on the sofa

Flare:oh so what happened to your other crush pete?

Pete and sally both glared at him

Pete and sally:SHUT UP FLARE!

they both said together

Flare laughed

Pete was tempted punch him in the face

Pete and sally went to pete's room to get away from flare

Sally:so whats up pete? Sally asked

Pete:well i dreamed about kissing shelly

Sally:so shelly is on your mind right now?

Pete:well sorta. Pete frown

(whats gonna happen next guys? Is sally gonna convince pete to tell shelly his feelings for her? Is sally gonna tell shelly herself? Is flare gonna ruin his chances with her? Will charlie be a main part in the story? But seriously guys what happens can be up to you guys give me suggestions in the reviews to what could happen.)


End file.
